Come To My Window
by OnTheCyberSeas
Summary: Santana serenades Brittany in Glee Club. Spoilers up to Sexy.


Santana Lopez sat in the choir room, fiddling with her headband. She had never been this nervous before, including the time she sang Landslide with Brittany in front of the entire Glee club. This was a big day for her.

"Keep it together Lopez," Santana thought to herself, "You can do this." Rachel Berry was the first one in the choir room. She was surprised to see Santana considering she was usually the first one to Glee club.

"Hello, Santana," said Rachel. She noticed that the girl looked uncharacteristically nervous but didn't say anything in fear that Santana would slash her with her vicious words.

"Hey Berry," said Santana, softer than usual. Rachel took her seat at the front of the choir room. Silence fell between the two girls. Soon the other Glee club members entered the room and took their seats. First came Finn and Quinn, the unholy prom royalty alliance. Then came, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and Mike chatting animatedly about something. Then came Lauren and Puck, hand in hand. Puck gave an encouraging smile to Santana.

"Good luck, Santana," said Puck.

"Thanks Puckerman," replied Santana, smiling for the first time since she entered the choir room.

Puck took his seat as Sam and Kurt came in. Kurt had recently transferred back to McKinley after Santana had finally gotten Karofsky expelled for his bullying. Kurt smiled a grateful smile at Santana and she smiled back. Finally, Brittany came skipping in. She smiled at Santana and sat down next to her. Santana noticed that Brittany didn't offer her pinky. That was the way it had been for the past two weeks. Santana remembered that moment when she walked up to Brittany with a declaration of love and Brittany refused to break up with Artie. Santana and Brittany had started to talk more in the last week, but their inseparable friendship wasn't the same. Santana missed Brittany deeply and hoped her plan would work.

"Hey San," Brittany said grinning.

"Hey Britt," replied Santana softly. She noticed Artie look up at Brittany with a longing glance. Artie and Brittany had finally broken up a week ago. Santana was overjoyed at this news; after all he was just a stupid boy.

Mr. Schue came in and everyone stopped their conversations and looked up at him.

"Alright," said Mr. Schue, "before we begin, does anyone want to sing something."

Santana looked at Puck. He nodded encouragingly. Santana slowly raised her hand. Mr. Schue looked surprised, expecting Rachel to raise her hand.

"Alright Santana," said Mr. Schue, "the floor is yours."

Santana stood up and walked to the center of the choir room. She faced her other Glee members. Puck followed her holding his guitar. After a few minutes of tuning, he started to play the song. Santana took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Come to my window_

_Crawl inside, wait by the light_

_Of the moon_

_Come to my window_

_I'll be home soon_

Everyone looked amused at this song choice. Brittany grinned widely. Santana continued to sing. Everyone kept looking at each other while Brittany kept bobbing her head to the music.

_I don't care what they think_

_I don't care what they say_

_What do they know about this?_

_Love anyway_

_Come to my window_

_Crawl inside, wait by the light_

_Of the moon_

_Come to my window_

_I'll be home soon_

And with that, the song was over. Everyone began to clap. Puck returned to his seat. Santana, however, hadn't moved. She looked directly at Brittany.

"Brittany Pierce, I'm in love with you. I know that I was scared to be with you before, but I'm not anymore. I don't care if the world knows that we're together. Brittany will you be my girlfriend?"

Everyone looked at Brittany waiting. Brittany jumped up and ran to Santana. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend," said Brittany, "I'm yours, proudly so."

Brittany pulled Santana into a kiss. The Glee club except Artie and Mr. Schue cheered happily for the couple. Artie looked unhappy and Mr. Schue just looked shocked and clueless. Santana and Brittany pulled out of their kiss and went back to their seats, their pinkies linked in unity. Mr. Schue stood in front of the class and got everyone's attention.

"Alright," said Mr. Schue, "Anyone else want to sing something?" To no one's surprise. Rachel raised her hand. Mr. Schue beckoned Rachel. Brittany and Santana snuggled lovingly as Rachel began to sing some Broadway showstopper. Santana had never been more content in her life. She finally knew the meaning of true love. She never knew that she would find it in her best friend since kindergarten. She looked over at Brittany who looked just as happy as her about their future.


End file.
